ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Fergus and Elinor's Group's Help/Stopping Eggman's Group
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies (Suddenly, the moonlight flickered over the pod and then some shadows completely covered it, calmly concerning the heroes. They look up and saw above a horde of oil/tar-like bat-like creatures being ridden by Myotismon’s group and their army, blocking out the moon) Cloud: Myotismon’s group and their army’s Oil Bats! Aerith: Apparently, they must be planning to make the pod bloom in darkness just like this like Popple’s group told us. (Suddenly, Kairi’s group remembered something, much to everyone’s notice) Sora’s group: What is it? Kairi’s group: We got it! Heroes: What? Kairi: My group and I are gonna get Professor Utonium’s group’s help! Super Sonic's group: How? Xion: You’ll see when we arrive with them. Blossom: And Tommy’s group…. (Tommy’s group looked at them) Bubbles: You come and help us. Tommy’s group: Got it! (Then they turned to the forest denizens) Namine: In the meantime…. Buttercup: Kick some bad guy butt! (Then with that said and done, Tommy and Kairi’s groups rode on their hawk and birds respectively and left. Knowing what they must do now, the Forest Warriors got determined. Then they flew up at the villains and Oil Bats in the sky and the clash begins. Even Oblina has joined in the battle as well. At the altar, Popple, Ickis, and Krumm noticed the pod started to slowly smoke some shadows from itself due to it blooming out the moonlight and got concerned) Popple: Oh, my! Ickis: Guys, hurry, it’s the pod! Krumm: It’s gonna bloom in darkness! (In the forest, Tommy and Kairi’s group flew quickly, looking around for Utonium’s group until they thankfully spotted some lights. They go there and found Utonium’s group with flashlights. Pulling out the mini-microphone, Kairi called out to them) Kairi: Guys! Over here! (Hearing them, Utonium’s group noticed them on their hawk and birds and got relieved) Scratch: Finally, you find us! Grounder: We couldn’t find this Kingdom of Equestria everywhere! Coconuts: And we got lost! Stitch: Ih! Never told us where it is. (Feeling guilty for not telling them the directions to the Kingdom of Equestria, the shrunken humans then spoke up apologetically, with Kairi using the mini-microphone) Shrunken humans: Sorry. (Utonium’s group sensed their honest apology and nods) Utonium’s group: It’s alright. Utonium: Anyway, guys. Lead us there! Kairi: Okay! Stay close. (Then they lead Utonium’s group to the Kingdom of Equestria’s direction. Back at the Kingdom of Equestria in the sky, the fighting between good and evil continued. During the scuffle, most of the casualties were just Globlins only, and very little casualties of Forest Warriors. Then Myotismon’s group dove down to the altar and entered to see the pod slowly blooming in darkness a bit. Above, Sora, Cloud, and Super Sonic’s groups noticed and darted after them. Noticing them inside the altar, some Forest Warriors charged at them to fight, but Mephiles and Infinite blasted them down, stunning them. Then, as the villains slowly approached the pod, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Rafiki tried to keep them back) Rafiki: No, no, no! Stay away! Ickis: You’ll dearly suffer the consequences! Mephiles: Silence! (He knocks them back with a gust of wind. Just as Myotismon was gonna touch the pod, something knocked him and his group back. As they recovered, they looked and saw that it was a blast of attack spells from Cloud, Sora, and Super Sonic’s groups’ super forms, brawns, and/or weapons) Super Sonic: They said “stay away.” (Then the three groups proceeded to fight Myotismon’s group. Outside, the shrunken humans arrived with Utonium’s group and led them directly to where the altar is. Utonium’s group were amazed at the kingdom’s beauty) Utonium’s group: Wow…. Coconuts: It’s so beautiful…. Grounder: I might cry about it. Scratch: Go ahead, Grounder. I won’t judge ya. Stitch: Pretty…. Utonium: I had a feeling it was real…. (Then noticing Tommy and Kairi’s group ushering them to hurry, Utonium’s group understood) Scratch: Well, less wonderment and more saving the day! Grounder and Coconuts: Yeah! (Then noticing the Oil Bats still blocking out the moon, Utonium got confused) Utonium: Why are they blocking out the moon? (Kairi’s group then flew over to Utonium) Kairi: Do you have your iPod with the bat sounds? (Realizing, Utonium pulled it out, as if to answer her question) Utonium: You want me to play the bat sounds? Kairi’s group: Yes! Kairi: Through speakers! (Understanding, Utonium activated the iPod on his portable speakers and played the bat sounds at a loud volume, suddenly making everyone, except the Oil Bats, who heard it, cover their ears) Badniks: So loud! (Then thankfully, the Oil Bats flew away from the moon after Utonium. Realizing, Utonium panicked at first, but Stitch and the Badniks crushed them all with their hammers and flyswatters) Utonium: Thanks. (Seeing the whole thing while Utonium deactivated his iPod, Kairi’s group gave surprised looks and Utonium gave a sheepish look) Utonium: I guess bats really do fly in your hair. Kairi: Only if attracted by the sound frequency. (They changed the subject) Kairi: Anyway, take shelter. It might get dangerous. Utonium’s group: Okay! (Then with that, Utonium’s group took shelter at a safe spot while the shrunken humans flew to the altar upon noticing the pod slowly being consumed by the moonlight instead of the darkness) Coming up: Part one of the final battle begins as the main group fights against Myotismon’s group, with Myotismon becoming his monster form, while making the pod completely bloom in the moonlight.